


Living up to the Names

by onesadtwink



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, But in an Eddie way, Choking, Eddie Kaspbrak in those shorts, Eddie Kaspbrak is kind of a mess, Face-Fucking, Forced Eye Contact, Humiliation, M/M, Pet Names, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie and Eddie are strangers, Teasing, Top Richie Tozier, Well a tall shit, but like not a lot, they are 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesadtwink/pseuds/onesadtwink
Summary: Eddie meets a stranger at a college party, and just cant resist that awful Hawaiian shirt. Full of banter (and fucking).





	1. The Name Game

Eddie realized that one day, he would be too old to wear his short shorts anymore. He also realized that the age was probably under 19. But there he was, hovering outside of a college party, wearing short shorts. 

Bev had convinced him it wouldn't look too crazy if he went with an 'athletic look', as she called it, and he let her pick out an outfit for him. He almost noped out of Bev's bedroom when he saw what she had laid out on the bed, but after some reassuring words about how nice his legs would look, he tried it on (while shooting sour looks her way the whole time).

A red polo shirt, red shorts with white trim, and white and red tube socks that crept a little too close to the knee to look 'athletic'.

After a string of fast, Bev induced events, he found himself standing outside of the party, still in the outfit he swore he was only going to try on.

Bev looked back at him, nodding her head towards the door and eyeing him excitedly. He thought about high tailing it out of there, putting this 'athletic' outfit to use by running his ass back home. He convinced himself to go in with Bev by rationalizing that if anyone asked, he would say Bev made him wear this, and hope people would laugh it off.

He also thought that made a little alcohol would help him from feeling so self conscious. Eddie had warmed up to alcohol in the last year, and found himself looking forwards to nights were he could let loose.

He didn't do it often, but when he did, he got - in Bev's words- shitfaced.  He knew he should probably watch his drink intake a little more, but he also drank with a goal.

He wanted to drink to the point where he didnt fidget with the bottom of his shirt, franticly wondering if it should be tucked in or not.

Drink to the point where he didn't stand so stiffly, drink to let himself be wobbly and a little loopy and not acutely aware of his body.

So when they entered the house the party was hosted in, somewhere he had been before, maybe once, he quickly wove between the bodies of tipsy college students, aiming towards the kitchen.

A guy from one of his classes he was friendly with was standing in front of a counter littered with different types of bottom shelf liquor and light beers.

He smiled widely at Eddie as he approached, looking him up and down and asked with a chuckle,

"Pick your poison, Eddie." After surveying the subpar selection, he answered,

"Dealers choice."

The guy laughed again, grabbing a tall bottle next to him, and exclaiming

"Shots it is, then." He poured a couple shots, rather shakely, and Eddie wondered if he was drunker than he looked.

Eddie took one shot, recoiled, and before the taste properly settled in, downed another one.

This was always the worst part, even the smell of strong liquor would make him cringe, but he wanted to get it over with quickly. There was one shot left on the counter, so he grabbed that and drank it too.

"Damn, that was for me but ok."

The voice was close to his ear and it made Eddie start, only to have the voice laugh. A long arm reached around him to grab a bottle, and Eddie turned around just in time to be face to face with the arms owner.

Eddie’s back was up against the counter, and the stranger was substantially taller than eddie, so when he leaned over Eddie to pour himself a shot, Eddie's nose practically brushed up against the man’s chest.

He could smell weed and sweat. This is when the alcohol hit him properly, and as the arm retracted from over his shoulder and the man straighten up, Eddie looked up at him with his mouth slack.

His face was framed with curly, dark hair, borderline shaggy, and large, thick square glasses. But Eddie's eyes were immediately drawn to his cocky fucking smirk.

Eddie hated it, how this man would look down at him like that. His legs felt wobbly, because of the shots, right? Just the shots.

He realized he had been staring up at this man for quite a few seconds when a hand waved in front of his face.

"Ground control to major tom? Do you read me?"

Eddie quickly snapped out of his (he would not admit it until much later) trance, only to hear the stranger laugh louder. He huffed indignantly, finally making eye contact.

He could feel himself blushing, the alcohol was doing its job, he thought.

"Shots hitting you harder than you thought, princess?" the man took his own shot, not cringing or recoiling at all, and Eddie felt like he was being taunted.

"No, I was just taken aback by that god ugly shirt." The stranger looked down at his gaudy hawaiian shirt in mock surprise. 

"Ill have you know this shirt has been passed down the Tozier line for generations thank you. I don't think great great great grandpappy Tozier would he happy if he heard it. But don't worry, we exorcised his ghost last semester."

Eddie had absolutely no clue how to respond. He was properly tipsy at this point, and he wasn't sure if he could respond to that sober.

"Your grandpappy had bad taste, should have buried it with him."

The man, Tozier, at least he had his last name, seemed actually taken aback at the comment, before letting out a laugh and throwing his head back.

As Tozier looked back down, Eddie noticed his gaze looking up and down intensely, and in that moment he remembered the outfit he was in.

If this had happened while he was sober, he would have wanted to curl into a ball and roll out of the country. But he was just drunk enough stop caring.

"Say, princess, what might your name be?"

Eddie sighed, pretending he disliked that nickname a little more than he did,

"Will you stop calling me princess if I do?"

"No promises"

"It's Eddie"

Tozier leaned back, rubbing his chin, face screwed up like he was thinking very hard. After a moment he looked back down at Eddie,

"I give it a 4 outta 10."

"What?"

"Your name, 4 outta 10."

"Whyyyy? Why 4?" Tozier laughed at how whiny Eddie sounded, but Eddie was just drunk enough to take offense at this apparent name grading.

"Tell me you asshole I wanna be a 10."

"Perfectionist, are we? Teachers pet, perhaps?" Tozier teased.

"Shut up and tell me already!"

"Well I can't tell you if I shut up, can I?" Tozier started to walk slowly away from the kitchen and into a hallway, Eddie hot on his trail.

"You know what I mean!!" Eddie had to walk faster to keep up with Tozier's long strides.

"You wanna know what's a 10 outta 10 name?" Eddie hated it, but yeah, he really did.

"Richie."

Eddie stood there for a second, the gears turning in his head almost visible, as he racked his brain for the answer to why the hell it was Richie. It dawned on him.

"That's your name, isn't it?"

"That's what it says on my driver's license."

"Thats cheating!" Eddie exclaimed. Richie stopped in front of a door in the hall, and looked back at Eddie. Richie knew he was dealing with something special after the first thing Eddie said to him was about how ugly his shirt was.

Eddie could hold his own in a conversation, but Richie was amused with how easily he could rile him up. When Eddie was angry, it didn't come off as intimidating, especially not to Richie, who rose 10 inches, perhaps 11, over him.

What Eddie did look like was, well, adorable. Eddie seemed to be completely unaware of the change in scenery, looking up angrily at Richie, waiting for him to answer his questions. Richie liked that stubbornness.

"You know what, Eddie? I think we can work something out. How about I give you a 10 outta 10 name, hm?"

Eddie looked curious.

"Okay?"

Richie opened the door to the room they were in front of theatrically,

"Then let's step into my office."

Eddie wasn't stupid. He knew the implications of going into a room drunk at a party with someone you just met. So, he entered, Richie silently closing the door behind them.

The room was dark, all light coming from the window, which wasn’t providing much at this time of night. Before Eddie could turn around, he felt Richies breath tickle the top of his head as he spoke.

"Princess is a 10 outta 10 name, you know. Too bad you rejected it, huh?"

Eddie was frozen in place, waiting for Richie to touch him, place his hand on his hips or something.

"We gotta find you something that you like, right?" Eddie nodded slowly. Richie took a step back from him, but Eddie stayed in place. He heard a couple more foot steps before Richie spoke again.

"Do you want me to test some out?" Richie was giving him an out, Eddie realised. Eddie also realized he was really hard. Eddie also realized the shorts didn't do much to hide that.

"Yes." Eddie said, voice breathy.

"Yes.... What?"

Eddie knew what this was, what Richie wanted. He had watched porn before, he had heard this before. He took a moment to get the courage, or perhaps lose the pride, necessary for him to say it.

"Yes, sir."

Behind him Richie silently pumped his fist in the air in celebration, amazed that his plan actually worked.

"Sir, huh?" Richie sounded surprised, acting like he hadn't just asked a very leading question and had gotten exactly what he wanted. Eddie straightened his back, wondering if he had just fucked it up.

"Now thats a 10 outta 10 name"

Eddie took a relieved breath.

"You're smart, aren't you Eddie? You get good grades, you follow the rules, you're a good boy, aren't you?"

Eddie reacted to Richie calling him a good boy in a visieral, pavlovian way. But it wasn't his mouth that was getting wet.

"Yes sir."

Richie still hadn't touched him, and Eddie was practically vibrating with nervous, horny energy.

"A good boy needs a good name. Right,  _ baby _ ?"

Richie took a step closer, trying to gage Eddie's reaction to the pet name. Eddie shivered and Richie marked 'baby' down in his head. Richie began to pace in circles around Eddie.

"Babe?" That got a little shiver as well.

"Honey? Sweetheart? Kitten?" The last one gave him the shiver he was looking for.

"Ohhh I get it." Richie got closer, voice lowering.

" _ Slut _ ." The questioning nature of his voice dropped, and Eddie whined. Eddie was finding some interesting things out about himself tonight.

"...damn..." Richie whispered, his voice wavering, Eddie figured it wasn't something he was supposed to hear. Richie seemed to collect himself again as he spoke.

"Come here." Eddie turned around, and saw Richie sitting down on the couch in the dim light. Eddie walked over tentatively, and Richie patted his lap. Free Tozier real estate.

Eddie carefully sat down, worrying for a second that he would be too heavy, but that fear quickly dissipated as Richie pulled him closer, Eddie's back facing his front, easily moving him around.

This was the first time Richie had touched Eddie since they entered the room, and Eddie felt a mix of relief and a desperate need for more. Richie placed his hands on Eddie's hips, and rested his head Eddie's shoulder.

He spoke in a whisper into Eddie's ear now, close enough to kiss it.

"You knew exactly what you were doing when you walked out of the house in that outfit." Richies hands dragged up Eddie's sides.

"You knew what you looked like, in these shorts-" Richie snapped the band of the shorts in question, causing Eddie to jump slightly.

"In these socks-" Richie let his hands wander down Eddie's legs, fingers rubbing the spot where fabric met flesh.

"With those lips,  _ Eddie _ -" Richie lost some of his composure, grabbing Eddie tighter than he meant to, pulling him in close, and Eddie felt Richie hard against him. Eddie gaspt, and pushed back into Richie.

"Have you seen your fucking ass in these shorts?" Richie's voice was more rough, less controlled than before.

"When I saw you, taking those shots, you know- when you tossed your head back to drink them, you know what I thought?"

"Tell me, sir-"

"I thought 'damn, now that's a neck i'd like to get my hand around, thats a mouth id like to get my cock into'" Richie rolled his hips into Eddie, fingers ghosting around Eddie's neck. Waiting for permission.

" _ Do it then _ ."

Richie groaned into Eddies neck, before reaching his hand around to Eddie's front, wrapping his long fingers around his neck. He left them there for a moment, letting Eddie squirm impatiently.

Richie tightened his hand and Eddie gasped. He was still able to breath, but his head started to feel floaty as Richie's hand cut off the blood flow to his brain.

It only lasted a couple seconds before Richie let up, but Eddie wasn't having it.

"More, again, more-" Richie was more than happy to comply, choking him even harder, wishing they were facing each other so he could see Eddie's eyes roll back.

So he quickly and silently let go of Eddie's neck and stood up with him in his arms.

"Noooo-" Eddie whined, and Richie laughed.

"Seriously? I stop for  _ a minute _ and you whine? I moving us, you dumb slut."

Eddie whined again, louder.

"God, shut your needy mouth. Are you so cock hungry that you forgot your manners? I thought you were a good boy but I guess-" Eddie quickly closes his mouth.

Richie laughed and dropped Eddie onto the bed from rather far up, watching Eddie squeak in surprise as he hit the mattress. Richie climbed over him, straddling his chest, looking down.

Richie brought his fingers up to Eddie's neck, and Eddie quickly titled his head to give him a good angle. But Richie just kept lazily dragging his fingers, and Eddie moved his head again to look at him inquisitively.

"Oh, you want something?" Richie said, feigning ignorance.

Eddie whined.

"Im sorry, I don't speak whore, can you translate that?"

Eddie knew exactly what he wanted Richie to do, they were just doing it, but having to say the words felt so embarrassing.

"I want..." Eddie mumbled the rest, moving his head away from Richie's stare.

"Oh? I couldn't quite hear that, you want me to leave, you said? To pack my bags and move to Michigan? Get a little cabin, collect model trains-"

"Please choke me sir, choke me and fuck me and please just touch me."

"Yeah that's more like it  _ princess _ ."

Eddie moaned at the name.

"I KNEW YOU LIKED IT, I fucking caught you red handed,  _ princess _ ." Richie wrapped both hands around Eddie's neck this time, and when he said princess he started to squeeze.

Richie wished he had this view from the very beginning. Eddie's face was flushed, lips wet and open, eyelids fluttering, he looked almost scared, eyebrows arched like he was about to cry, but Richie saw the way the ends of his mouth moved slowly upward into a dizzy smile, saw Eddie's eyes open wide before rolling back, eyebrows relaxing. Eddie was squirming underneath him, trying, in vain, to get some relief.

Richie let go of Eddie's neck, and Eddie looked up at him, breathing heavily and swallowing the saliva that built up in his slack mouth.

Those noises winded Richie, and he felt like the blood supply was being cut off to his brain, but not because he was being choked, but because every ounce of blood he had in him felt like it was rushing into his dick.

Before Richie spoke, Eddie did.

"Fuck my face."

Richie was winded once again. Combo hit. Fatality. Eddie stared up at him, showing no sign of embarrassment with his demand.

"What happened to please? What happened to sir?" Richie asked, rising off of the bed to start slowly taking off his belt.

" _ Please _ fuck my face  _ sir _ ."

Richie decided he didn't need to tease anymore, and needed out of the damn pants asap. But before he was fully undressed, Eddie spoke again.

"Please fuck my face sir, please choke me with your cock, use my mouth- let me live up to my names sir"

All Richie could say was,

"Zoinks"


	2. Giddy Up

Eddie was on his knees, mouthing at Richie's dick through his boxers. Eddie looked up again, catching Richie's eyes.

"Take me out."

Eddie slowly lifted his hands up to Richie’s crotch, taking a moment to rub him through his underwear, before finally getting a look at his dick.

It was big.

"Uh.." Richie cleared his throat after a few to many seconds of Eddie just staring at his cock. Eddie snapped out of it, looking up.

"I don't wanna seem like im bragging, but uh, what are the chances of you being a size queen?"

Eddie thought for a moment.

"Richie I am going to fit this entire thing down my throat and then you are going to fuck my ass with every god given inch, and if that makes me a ‘size queen’, well that name is  _ 10 outta 10 _ ."

"Yuh-uh huh" 

Richie was finding it harder and harder to think of witty comebacks. Lots of things were getting harder.

Richie watched, transfixed, as Eddie wrapped his hand around his cock, staring it down with determination. Richie laughed, and Eddie looked up again.

"Its okay baby, you were just staring at my dick like its a rubix cube you need to solve."

Eddie kept the same look, opening his mouth to lick the tip, before putting his lips around it and taking in the first few inches. Richie sucked in air through his teeth, trying hard not to jerk forward and choke Eddie. Richie loved the way Eddie looked like he was concentrating so hard, putting it all into sucking his dick. He was really spot on about him being eager to please, he guessed. Richie wondered where teachers got those gold star stickers, imagining sticking one to Eddie's forehead as the boy looked proudly up at him. Richie lost his train of thought as Eddie suddenly grabbed onto his hips and forced almost all of his dick into his mouth.

"JESUS, baby, FUCK, where did you learn to-" Richie looked down again, and saw Eddies eyes watering, drool falling down his chin as he tried desperately not to gag, pushing himself further onto Richies dick, until his nose was almost touching the base. It broke Richie's heart to see Eddie trying so hard, and being so close to his goal, that he just needed to help. 

So he grabbed Eddies hair in one hand and cupped the back of Eddie's head in the other as he forced the rest of his cock into Eddie's throat. Eddie's eyes flew open, looking up at Richie through tears.  _ Gold fucking star _ , Richie thought. He pulled Eddie's head back a little, then began fulfilling Eddie's earlier wish. Richie hoped he wasn't being too rough, as he could feel Eddie's throat constricting around him as he fucked into it, but when he would look Eddie in the eyes he knew Eddie was handling it.

"You wanted to live up to your names, huh?" Richie tried his best to sound composed, but the circumstances made it particularly hard.

"Well only a  _ slut _ could do this, only a slut could take cock this well, right baby?" Richies pace quickened.

"You wanna live up to your names? Then be a  _ good boy _ and  _ swallow _ ." That's all the warning Eddie got before Richie came down his throat. Richie slowly pulled out of Eddie's mouth, small spurts of cum still leaking from his dick, but for the most part Richie's cum bypassed Eddie's mouth all together, so he couldn't not swallow, really.

But Eddie liked to think he did a good job. Eddie didn't have time to think about that, though, as Richie took his cock, still half hard, and slapped Eddie with it.

"Wha-" When Eddie looked up at Richie he was slapped again. Richie smiled down at him, looking like he was having the time of his life.

Eddie cleared his throat as Richie flopped his dick over Eddies face. Richie giggled.

"Are you, is it, are you gonna be able to, you know..." Eddie tried his best to talk while Richie was now focused on rubbing the drool and tears on Eddie's face around with his fingers.

"Oh, are you  _ shy _ again? This is how that works?" Richie shoved two fingers into Eddie's mouth.

"Just when I thought you had made so much progress with asking for what you want. Shame, I was going to fuck you after this but I don't know.."

"Sho you cabn?" Eddie spoke around Richie's fingers.

"Yes, Eddie, I can get it up again." He slipped his fingers out of Eddie's mouth and tapped him on the nose.

"So we better start prepping your ass, I don't want to turn into Vlad the Impaler."

Eddie was quiet for a moment, then laughed a little.

"I guess, I guess I used to be Vlad the Inhaler" He said, miming a fake inhaler, something he hadn't had to use in years.

" _ Oh _ baby I have no idea what you're talking about but I can't wait to find out AFTER my dick is in your ass." Richie opened the top drawer of the dresser next to them, pulling out a large bottle of lube, which was almost half empty. Eddie froze for a second. He had sex before, a couple times with an ex boyfriend, but with a bottle like that, he wondered how often Richie did this. He started to panic a little, and quietly asked.

"You use it a lot, huh?"

Richie laughed, squirting some onto two fingers.

"You can say that again, this baby has seen combat-" He fake kissed the bottle before he sat it down. He noticed how unhappy Eddie looked with his answer. It took a second for him to catch on.

"Eddie your adorable, I use it to jerk off like three times a day, three times the charm, you know, comedy has a rule of three-" He waved his hand around, the that didn't have the lube coated fingers.

"Ive had sex twice, Eddie. They say three times the charm, wanna find out?"

Eddie laughed, relieved. They were on a similar level. Richie continued

"Genie gives you three wishes, three wisemen- oh yeah, Eddie take your pants off -three musketeers, three cheers, goldilocks and the three bears- now get on all four and- oh shit I broke my three streak." Richie slapped his forehead. Turning his attention to Eddie, on the bed, naked, ass up.

"Well look at this." Richie pretended to be surprised.

"What's all this about?"

Eddie looked back at Ritchie over his shoulder, giving him a death glare.

"Ill get started then." 

Richie ran a lube covered finger over Eddie's hole, teasing it with light pressure. Eddie dropped his head down, breathing heavy in anticipation. Richie ran his finger up Eddies ass and down to the bottom of his balls twice, before pausing.

"Remember what I said before?"

"Hm?" Eddie grunted.

"Three times the charm."

Richie plunged a finger into Eddie's tight asshole. Eddie groaned, and Richie hoped it was because of his finger, not his bad joke.

Richie worked his finger in and out slowly, swirling it around inside of Eddie, feeling the tight warmth. His second finger began to trace the rim of Eddie's hole, and Richie felt Eddie tighten up for a second at the surprise stimulus, but quickly he relaxed again. Richie pulled his finger out, and pushed back in with two. Eddie pushed himself into it, trying to get Richie deeper in him.

"Woah Nelly" Richie said, pulling out almost all the way.

"I'm not a horse, Richie" Eddie sighed, but listened to Richie and remained still this time as the fingers entered his again.

"That's right you aint, you're the one who's gonna ride me."

"God that's awful" Eddie said, moaning as Richie pushed the two fingers in deeper.

"Listen, parter, I don't like the cut of your jib." Richie put in a third finger.

"Your not going to get any of my  _ jib _ , cut or not, if you don't _ giddy the fuck up _ and put your dick in me, Richie"

Richie couldn't argue with that. He did his best to multitask, barley fitting a fourth finger into Eddie, who moaned and arched his back, while his other hand lubed up his cock. He retracted his fingers and lined up the head of his dick against Eddie's asshole. Richie wondered if he did enough prepping, because it looked like Eddie's ass was as tight as before, but Eddie wasn't having it. Eddie pushed back, and the head of Richie's cock was sucked past the tight ring of muscle before he could say 'yeehaw'.

"F-F-Fuck...." Eddie was trembling slightly, he was being stretched around Richie and it hurt, but not really, and he felt full, but needed more, and it was so much, it was overwhelming. Richie didn't move. He wanted Eddie to go at his own pace. Eddie started to rock back further, taking Richie in inch by inch, until he was half way down Richie's cock.

"How much more? How far am I?" Eddie said, voice wavering.

"Hate to break it to you, but you're just halfway babe." To Richie's surprise, Eddie moaned.

"Push it in, all at one, just fill me up before I can-" Eddie practically screamed when Richie grabbed his hips and forcefully thrust the rest of his cock into Eddie.

"Are you ok? Eddie was that too-" Richie was honestly concerned, until Eddie spoke.

" _ Move _ , Richie please move, _ fuck me _ ." Richie was still a little hesitant, but trusted that Eddie knew his own asshole better than Richie did (Richie wanted to change that someday). He tightened his hold onto Eddies hips and pulled out slightly before pushing in again, and Eddie moaned, loud.

"Kitten I love your noises but were not the only ones in this house, remember? Be a good boy and bite the pillow, ok baby?" Eddie did as the good boys do.

Richie was able to pick up the pace after a while, and Eddie seemed to be holding up well.

"Let me ride you." Eddie said, out of breath and between moans.

"So we  _ are _ doing the cowboy thing?" Richie pulled out of Eddie and reclined onto the bed, watching Eddie clamber onto him and grab his dick with urgency. Richie thought it looked like Eddie was poisoned and the antidote was in his dick. Eddie was flushed, panting, his eyes watering slightly. It was a good look on him Richie thought. Richie was unable to think, however, when Eddie took all of Richies dick in one go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will probably finish it up.... probably.


	3. The Climax

Eddie’s toned legs were coming in very handy, rhythmically lifting and dropping himself onto Richies lap, whose hips frantically raised up to meet him part way. Eddies head hung low, intensely focused on the task at hand. Richie wasn't happy with that. Here he was, with Eddie on his dick, and he couldn't look at his blissed out face. Richie pulled his hand from Eddies waist and snaked it around to fist Eddie’s hair, forcing Eddie’s eyes to meet his own. Richie, moments earlier, thought his dick could never get any harder. Eddie’s face pushed him over the edge. Sweaty, teary eyed, flushed and moaning, Eddie looked absolutely fucked. Eddie’s eyelids fluttered as Richie pushed up into him again, and again and again. 

“Look me in the eyes.”

 

Eddie, eyes focused to the empty middle distance, whined as he dragged his eyes to meet with Richie’s. Eddie looked away immediately, and Richie tugged on his hair again, with purpose. When Eddie made eye contact with Richie, it felt.... Embarrassing. Richie was staring him down with an intense gaze, and Eddie wondered if in that moment, Richie could see into his mind.  Eddie couldn't look away, he had to bare himself entirely to Richie, unable to hide his face, his noises. Eyes are the windows to Eddie’s soul, and Richie just through a rock through them. 

 

Maintaining eye contact, Eddie came, hard. His muscles tensed and twitched, tightening around Richie, the final catalyst to Richie’s impending orgasm. He pushed all of his cock into Eddie, cumming as deep inside of him as he could reach. The room was filled with heavy breathing as the boys came down from their high, Richie’s dick slowly getting softer within Eddie. 

 

“Come on, get up let me pull out.”

 

Eddie groaned, perfectly content with being a glorified cock warmer, but after a moment, used what strength he had left in his legs to lift himself off of Richie. The image of Richie’s dick sliding out of Eddie and falling down with a heavy plop was almost obscene, but not as much as Eddie’s asshole, which was glistening with lube and cum. Richie reached over to the tissue box on his bedside table, and retrieved one to clean Eddie up.

 

“I can do that myself.” Eddie offered.

“No way, this is too good to give up.” Richie said, entranced by the way his cum slowly dripped out of Eddie ass. 

 

The two were silent, no quips, no teases, no jokes, just their breathing and the distant sound of the long forgotten party in the background. Eddie wasn't sure if he hated it, or loved it. All he knew was that he hoped Richie would be the one to break it. After a full minute of quiet, Eddie realized that wasn't going to happen, and he needed to take initiative. 

 

“Can I see you again?”

 

Richie, whose body had stiffened in the silence, deflated with a laugh.

 

“Yeah. Yes. Id like that.”

 

Without warning, Richie grabbed Eddie in his arms and fell back onto the bed, shuffling to keep one arm around Eddie while moving both of them under the covers. 

 

“So you’re the cuddling after sex type.” Eddie said as he rolled into Richie, head resting on his chest.

 

“Not really. I think you made me into the cuddling type.” Richie kissed the top of Eddie’s head. 

 

“By the way, are you gonna stay the night?”

 

“Yeah I think I will.” Eddie replied. 

 

They stayed their for a while, not sleeping, Richie scrolling through social media on his phone, screen tilted so Eddie could watch. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the ending was a little short

**Author's Note:**

> Sex happens next chapter dont worry ;) I gotcha


End file.
